Important Dates To Remember
by anime16
Summary: Rangiku made a timeline based on Momo and Toushiro. Sunday, January 1, XXXX, 03:05 AM - Momo-chan forced taichou's head to lean down and she immediately pressed her lips to his for a long kiss.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Few Notes: **() - Conversation of Kira and Rangiku in between the entries.

**...**

**...**

**Important Dates to Remember**

_**Written by: anime16**_

**...**

**...**

**...**

"M-Matsumoto-san, what are you doing?" Kira Izuru asked his friend and drinking buddy, Rangiku Matsumoto. She was under the cherry blossoms tree's shade when he found her. And he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_The _Rangiku Matsumoto who absolutely despised holding a paper and pen all throughout her life was now holding one? He must be seeing things and if so, then he had to see Unohana-taichou immediately. He really needs some serious medication if possible.

"I'm making a timeline with a _paper_ and a _pen_," Rangiku replied evenly, emphasizing the words paper and pen when she saw her friend's face of total disbelief and shock.

Kira blinked and rubbed his eyes, still not believing what he saw and what he heard. It was when Rangiku pulled him to the ground to join him made him really considered that the orange haired woman could actually hold a paper and pen without breaking into hives.

"So what is the timeline you're making?" Kira questioned her after he settled down on the foot of the tree. He looked over the work Rangiku was doing.

"It's a timeline of Momo-chan and taichou's relationship last year..." Rangiku said and added, "It's when the both of them were clueless about each other's feelings. It's really funny how flustered they were."

"H-How did you even know that?" Kira asked incredulously while he fished out a handkerchief from inside of his clothes and wiped the sweat threatening to fall from the side of his face. "I mean...were you watching somewhere or something?"

"That's my little secret..." Rangiku chuckled, winking at Kira. "Now, let's read the timeline I made."

_**Taichou and Momo-chan's Love Story Timeline**_

_**By yours truly, Rangiku Matsumoto**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**Sunday, January 1, XXXX, 03:05 AM**_

"Why is it always my division and more importantly my _office_ the reception of the New Year's party, Christmas party, someone's birthday, and whatever party?" Taichou asked himself as he looked at the pile of wasted bodies on the floor of his office.

We had a New Year's Eve Party last night. And with me around, then there's surely enough sake for everyone. Most of the people attended the party were drunk, including Momo-chan who I forced to drink some. After one glass, she was instantly knocked down without a fight.

Taichou sighed and moved from where he was standing towards his sleeping childhood friend on the coach. "You'd get back ache from sleeping in the coach, idiot," he murmured whilst picking her up.

She shifted a little from his arms and muttered incoherent words. Her eyes fluttered open and smiled. She touched both of his cheeks with her hands and mumbled, "Kiss..."

She forced his head to lean down and she immediately pressed her lips to his for a long kiss. He was in a daze when she began to move her lips, urging him to respond. He might have lost his mind when he started to respond to her kisses and unknowingly deepened the kiss.

They broke the kiss and he looked at Momo-chan, finding her sleeping again.

He slumped to the floor together with her. "Oh God, what did I do?"

And that's when taichou finally admitted to himself that he really liked his childhood friend.

_**10:50 AM**_

When taichou asked Momo-chan if she remembered what happened to them, she replied, "We had a party last night and I was drunk."

He asked further, "Long after the party...when everybody is asleep..."

"Ah!" Momo-chan shouted, seemingly remembered something.

"Yeah, good, you remember...so what is it?"

"You picked me up from the coach..."

"Then..."

"I opened my eyes and smiled at you..."

"Yes...after that..."

"I do something like this..." Momo-chan held taichou's face on her hands. He gulped, face turning red every minute that passed. She smiled and continued, "Then I fell asleep all over again. I don't know what happened then."

She took her hands away from his cheeks and chirped away, "Have a nice day Shiro-chan!"

Taichou's crestfallen face was really worth looking at.

("For a timeline, it's really detailed, don't you think?" Kira told Rangiku.

"Don't mind, don't mind. Details are always necessary," she said, patting him on the back.)

_**Tuesday, February 14, XXXX, 09:15 AM**_

Taichou was working in his office, signing countless of paper works that I didn't even dare to look at. I avoided so much going to the office but I still have to give him my obligatory chocolate. I entered the office without a knock and shouted, "Taichou! I'm here for your obligatory chocolate!"

He didn't even look up from his paper work when he answered me, "If you even have time to buy chocolates, help me do the paper works for _our_ division."

"I'm sorry I still need to deliver my chocolates to the rest of my friends," I told him. Before I go out, he called me once more.

"Take those with you," he said, pointing at the numerous boxes of chocolates from I don't know how many girls.

("Hitsugaya-taichou sure is popular," Kira commented.

"I think he even had a fan club. There are so many girls who chased after him," Rangiku informed her friend.)

"Sure..." I told him. I looked at the boxes of chocolates. "Didn't you look at them? What if Momo-chan's chocolates were mixed with them."

When I mentioned Momo-chan's name, his face turned red, then he shook his head multiple times. He finally looked at me and growled, "I already look at them. Her name was not in any of the –"

He clamped a hand on his mouth, realizing what he just said. He glared daggers at me and shouted, "Get out Matsumoto! And take those boxes with you!"

_**8:39 PM**_

Taichou finally reached his limit. After learning Momo-chan gave Renji, Kira, Kuchiki-taichou, and even soutaichou some chocolates, he finally snapped and left his paper works to confront his childhood friend.

He went to her office and her 3rd seat officer said that she was in her own quarters. He walked towards her room and before he could knock on her door, it slid open revealing a panting and tired Momo-chan.

"S-Shiro-chan!" she shouted. "You save me from going to your office."

"Yeah...so it seems..." Taichou said in a very calm voice, though I know his heart and mind were in turmoil for not receiving any chocolates from his childhood friend.

Momo-chan fidgeted and gave him a small box of chocolates. "I-I'm sorry if it's late Shiro-chan. I tried to make some chocolates for you on my own but I always, always fail. I think that set is the only one that is edible."

"You can just give me chocolates you can buy somewhere..."

"But I want to give you something homemade..." She told him. "But if you don't want it..."

She tried to get the chocolates from him but he took it beyond her reach. "I want it. I seriously want it. Thanks Hinamori."

"You're welcome Shiro-chan."

I think he saw her burned and wounded fingers because he held her hand and gently kissed it. "Anything you make, I'll eat it."

_**Wednesday, March 14, XXXX, 05:20 AM**_

Taichou was having trouble picking up some flowers for Momo-chan. It was his returned gift for the chocolate he received during Valentine's Day. He went to Rukongai so early in the morning that he had to wait for the flower shop to open.

_**9:30 AM**_

He finally bought the flowers he wanted. A bouquet of *red roses mixed with *white camellia flowers. He was holding it in his right hand, ignoring the chuckles and giggles coming from the female population.

He arrived at the 5th division's headquarters as fast as he could. He took a deep breath before knocking at the door. He heard a soft voice coming from the inside, urging him to come in.

He slid the door open and was surprised. There were so many flowers in the floor and the whole room smelled like someone had died.

"Hey, Shiro-chan...What are you doing here?" Momo-chan asked. She was doing her share of paper work, smiling a little at the sight of taichou.

Instead of answering her questions, he said, "What's with these flowers?"

"White day...return gift for the chocolates..." she answered.

"Then...you probably don't need my flowers," taichou uttered, "You had enough of the smell..."

She stood up from her seat and walked towards him. She took the flowers from him and said, "I liked everything you give me Shiro-chan."

She sauntered over the vase that was on the other side of the room. She turned towards him. "I'd put it in my favourite vase. Thanks a lot, Shiro-chan."

Then she leaned down and picked up some random flower on the floor. She motioned him to come over. He obliged and walked over, stopping in front og her. "Here...I'm giving you this flower...It's called *ambrosia."

"Yeah...thanks..." taichou awkwardly said.

("Hey, hey...you're not breaking any human rights, aren't you? You're seriously intruding to their privacy?" Kira asked sceptically.

"Oh shut up. Basically, they are _shinigami_, so basic _human_ rights don't apply to them," Rangiku told him.)

_**Wednesday, May 16, XXXX, 04:37 PM**_

Taichou rushed to the 4th division headquarters. He just learned that day that Momo was injured from a brawl with an unknown hollow in her little visit to Rukongai.

He literally broke a door just to get to the recovery room intended for Momo-chan. He was panting a little as he approached her bed. He sighed with relief as he saw that she was not in grave danger. She just had a few bruises and an injured left wrist.

After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered opened. She looked at him and smiled, "Seems like I've made you worried again. I'm sorry Shiro –"

Her words were interrupted when he hugged her. "Idiot...Don't apologize. You're alive and that's all that matters..."

"Yes...I'm alive. And will always come back for you..."

_**Sunday, June 3, XXXX, 08:40 AM**_

"What in hell are you doing to my office?" taichou asked as he looked at me putting on some frilly decorations on the 10th division office. I stared at him in disbelief and shock.

"What? Is there something in my face Matsumoto?" he growled. "I'm not some ghost, am I?"

"You seriously forgot!" I shouted. "It's Momo-chan's birthday today. So I'm setting up your office."

His eyes widened, totally forgetting that we're using his office yet again for someone's birthday party. He messed up his hair in frustration and exclaimed, "Oh shit. I totally forgot."

I stared at him in apprehension and surprised. After all, it's not every day to see him flustered, worried and loosing cool like that.

"I haven't got any present for her. What am I doing?" He asked himself as he started to pace around the office.

I smirked. "So, are you still going to scold me for decorating your office?"

"Do whatever you want." He walked towards the door and before leaving he said, "I'm going out to check the division members' training in the field. I'm seriously not going to Rukongai to buy any presents for Hinamori. Don't misunderstand."

("Hitsugaya-taichou looks stupid," Kira commented.

"Don't let him hear you say that or you'll be a Shinigami Popsicle before you knew it."

He clamped a hand to his mouth. "Oh crap, you're right.")

_**Friday, September 17, XXXX, 03:19 PM**_

"Shiro-chan!" Momo barged in without a single knock inside taichou's office. She approached her table and brought down a plate full of amanatto. "I bought some when I had a trip to Rukongai."

Taichou looked up from his paper works when he smelled the scent of amanatto. He took one and ate it.

"So how was it?" Momo asked. "Is it good?"

She watched in delight as he was smiling a bit after eating some of his favourite food. She raised a hand and patted his head. "Thank goodness. You finally looked away from your paper work and smiled a bit."

He glanced at her in surprised. "Hinamori..."

"Well, I'm just worried about your health. I guess...the only way to get you out of your paper works is watermelons and amanatto."

He shook his head. "There's one more..."

"What is it?" she asked innocently. "I don't know that one last thing that can make you move from your paper works."

"It's not a 'what', it's a 'who' Hinamori..." he told her.

She looked at him and said, "Then who is it?"

"It's y –"

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Kira suddenly opened the 10th division headquarters. "I have another set of paper works for you today!"

("Is that the reason why he's glaring daggers at me for the three weeks after that little incident?" Kira asked, remembering what if felt like having the 10th division captain glare at him whenever they meet. He shivered. It's not really a good experience.

"Yeah well...you ruined an important confession after all," Rangiku replied.)

_**Thursday, December 20, XXXX, 06:30 PM**_

"Happy Birthday Shiro-chan!" Momo-chan shouted.

We were having a birthday party for taichou in his office again. Momo-chan was the one who did everything, from the decorations down to the food. Because of that, taichou didn't even complain when he arrived at his office that night.

"Yeah, uh, thanks Hinamori..." he said. As he stepped at the center of the crowd, the female shinigami instantly gathered around him. Momo-chan went aside to pave way to them.

"You're not going to save him?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm not the only one who wanted to greet him after all." She sighed and said to me, "I'm just going to go out for a while, ok? Tell Shiro-chan that he doesn't have to look for me. It's his birthday after all."

_**10:50 PM**_

Momo-chan was all alone in the roof top when she heard a step behind her. She looked around and found taichou walking towards her with a blanket on his arms.

"Shiro-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked. "What about the birthday party?"

"All of them were lying wasted on the floor right now," he replied. "And you...why didn't you join the party when it's you who organized it?"

"Well..." she was about to say something but decided not to voice it out. "No, it's nothing."

She hugged herself to warm her cold body. Taichou sighed and wrapped a blanket around her. "Don't get a cold before Christmas, idiot."

"Thank you, Shiro-chan." She looked at him and patted the empty space beside her. "You can sit here Shiro-chan. Let's cuddle around the blanket like we used to when we were children."

"You never change," he smirked and took her offer on sitting beside her. He went under the blanket and sat closer to his childhood friend.

"Shiro-chan...My present...I'm not confident about it..." she told him. "I mean, look at those girls who gave you their presents...It's more beautiful than mine."

Taichou held a hand and said, "I don't care. Where's my present?"

She reached for the paper bag that she had brought and took a scarf from it. She draped it around taichou's neck and said, "This shabby little thing is my present for you. I made it...but I'm not that good."

Taichou smirked. "Are you kidding me? This is the most beautiful thing I've received. Though it's not very well done but it's made with lots of thoughts and love, isn't it?"

She looked at him and smiled. "You're right."

_**Tuesday, December 25, XXXX, 07:55 AM**_

"Shiro-chan..." Momo-chan exclaimed. "What are you doing in my office?"

"You made a wish list, right?" he replied.

"Yes..." she said. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well...since I've come here. Why don't we fulfil all of your wishes in the wish list?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm pretty sure..." he told her. "Here...Show me..."

"If you say so...but don't quit in the middle, alright?" Momo warned him and continued while smirking, "Well...even if you say you're going to quit, I won't let you."

Taichou was a little apprehensive about it so he said, "I just remember that I had a lot of paper works..."

"It's too late Shiro-chan..." Momo smiled evilly.

("So where's the rest of the story? What happened to them?" Kira asked.

"You don't want to know..." Rangiku answered ominously.)

_**Monday, December 31, XXXX 10: 50 PM**_

"Hinamori...you..." Taichou said. "Don't drink sake, anymore, alright?"

"Why?" Momo-chan asked.

"Because you don't know what you're doing when you're drunk!" he answered. "I'm really troubled by it you know! Last time you –" He left his words hanging and messed up his hair. "Anyway, don't drink."

"If you say so...Shiro-chan..." Momo-chan smiled at him.

_**Tuesday, January 1, XXXX 00:50 AM**_

"You promised you won't drink...idiot..." Taichou told Momo-chan. I forced her to drink some sake again. Taichou couldn't allow her sleeping in the coach so he brought her to his room.

But after a few minutes, she woke up and stood from the futon. She was swaying back and forth until he helped her walk straight. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the bathroom to pee..." She sniffed. "Want to go with me?"

He flushed fiery red and looked away from her. "Why would I, you idiot? And don't say something like you want to me to come with you to the bathroom...that's really unladylike."

"Hmmm...I just thought you want it come with me...You're so worked up." she hiccupped. "You're no fun." She placed her hands on her face and using her fingers she creased his eyebrows. "Don't frown...and smile, ok?"

He supported her when she went to the toilet and waited outside. When after twenty minutes, she didn't come out from the bathroom. He frustratingly knocked on the door. "Hinamori...what's happening to you? Oi...Hinamori!"

When he heard no answer from her, he quickly opened the door. He looked away after finding out she was in his bathtub, bathing. He thanked the bubbles from hiding her body. "H-Hinamori...what in hell are you doing?"

"Bathing...can't you see?" she replied with glee. "Wow...bubbles! Bubbles!"

"Are you a child?" he shouted. "Get out of there!"

"Yes!" Momo suddenly stood up from the bathtub.

"I-I-I mean wait for the towel...I'll get it for you..." he said, panicking while he ran outside the bathroom to get a towel. Then he went inside the bathroom again and gave her the towel.

She wrapped it around her body. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome...Now...wear some clothes...any clothes..."

"Alright!" she raised her right hand like a kid and went towards his closet.

"What are you doing?" he questioned her.

"I don't like to wear my clothes...it's so dirty...Let me wear yours..." she didn't even let him answer because she took one of his clothes from the closet and wore it.

"I'm now refreshed..." she said and went towards the futon. "Happy New Year! I'm going to sleep..."

With that, she fell asleep...Poor Taichou, he didn't even sleep a wink.

_**08:30 AM**_

"Shiro-chan!" Momo-chan shouted. "Why am I in your room?"

Taichou was leaning on the wall, watching her. "You're drunk...and you did that to me..."

"Did what?" she asked sceptically.

"You didn't even remember?" He told her. "That's rude. After doing that to me..."

She stood from the futon and went towards him. She shook her a little and asked again. "What is it, Shiro-chan?"

"Ah...damn it! Should have done this type of thing, ages ago..." He took her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised for a moment but she slowly closed her eyes, moving her lips with his.

He pulled back a little to smile and kissed her again before she even recovered his breath. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and urging her to do the same. She eventually did, allowing their tongue to meet.

They broke apart and she placed her head against her collarbone, panting cool breaths into the skin of his neck. His head was propped into hers and he was also panting. "Hinamori...I love you..."

"I love you too, Shiro-chan..." she smiled. "You're really slow if it comes to romantic feelings, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought it was really obvious that I like you. But you just stay silent about it. I mean, I gave you handmade chocolates last Valentines' Day. Then I gave you Ambrosia flowers during white day. I even made you a handmade scarf...And that thing about the Christmas...It's really frustrating to watch you so clueless about my feelings..."

"I-I thought you're the one..." he began but shook his head. Instead he just kissed her. I thought he wanted to say, _I thought you're the one who's clueless about my feelings..._

**XOXOXOXO**

**End of Timeline**

"Just like I said, for a timeline...this is really pretty detailed..." Kira said. "You could write a novel out of it already."

"Hmmm...That's a good one...I'll make a novel based on their love story!" She smirked. "I'd be selling tons for Hitsuhina lovers out there!"

"Hitsuhina?"

"Hitsugaya and Hinamori, dummy...I just shortened their names..."

Someone snatched the paper with the timeline from Rangiku's hands. She quickly turned around and looked at the culprit. "What's the big idea – taichou!"

"Hmmm...Instead of doing you paper work...you're here doing useless things like this again." He looked at the paper and was shaking after reading it.

"Taichou...I need to go somewhere..." Rangiku attempted to run away. So was Kira but...

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro shouted, "How did you know these things?"

**...**

**...**

**Author's Notes: **Hey! This story is my gift for all Hitsuhina lovers out there. I'm thinking of writing what happened to them at Christmas Day...well, I wanted to ask you...if you want it or not? It's up to you guys! Thanks for reading this story.

**The Language of Flowers: *Ambrosia – **Your Love is Reciprocated. ***White Camellia – **You are adorable. ***Red Roses – **Desire, Love, Respect.


End file.
